mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters With Drool Bonding
CHARACTERS WITH DROOL BONDING ( SPOILER ALERT>>>><<<>>><<<>> DB <<<>>> Akira Tsubaki Mikoto Urabe <<<>>> DB <<<>>> Ayuko Oka Mikoto Urabe >>>>>> NO ---------- Ogata Mikoto Urabe<<<>>> DB <<<>>> Hayakawa Aika AKIRA TSUBAKI There is almost as much mystery surrounding Tsubaki and his drool abilities, as is with Urabe. Much of the information about him is known only by deduction, implication, or conjecture. For instance, Tsubaki's older sister, Youko, is shown later in the story to have drool abilities. This implies that if the drool bond is transmitted by genetic means, that Tsubaki would also have been born with the drool bond. If that is the case, has Tsubaki known or been told about his genetic gift ? Or did Youko keep it hidden, as an unwelcome family secret. If he knew, then that may explain why he thought nothing about tasting Urabe's drool on that faithful day after school. If not, then that may explain why he was unfamiliar with the reaction to Urabe's drool, that is, withdrawal and the resulting sickness. Nevertheless, Tsubaki is first seen licking a sample of Urabe's drool left on her desk after she was sleeping when classes ended at school. Weird ? Yes, but no evidence of any immediate reaction or outcome. That comes days later, when he falls sick and is confined to bed at home. Still, no direct link to a drool bond. Truth finally happens when Urabe visits him at his home, and testifies to him about Drool Bonding, and how it is affecting him now, and what will likely happen to him in the future. But Tsubaki is still in disbelief, protesting that Urabe's drool might have bacteria, or something else, that would account for his sickness ( Manga Chapter 0, Pgs. 37-50 / Anime Episode 1, subtitled timing @ 10:00-14:30 ). Tsubaki is not fully convinced until a couple days later, when Urabe offers to walk home with him from school every day, and repeatedly does a daily drool routine with him. And finally, during the first two times that Tsubaki is offered 'enhanced drool', one day when Urabe is wearing glasses ( Manga Chapter 0.5, Pg. 7 ), and another day in an abandoned building, and with his eyes closed ( and with Urabe naked ), Tsubaki comes to understand that he does really have the gift of Drool Bonding, and will probably be bonded with Urabe for the rest of his life. ( Manga Chapter 1, Pgs. 20-30 / Anime Episode 2, subtitled timing @ 14:40-18:20 ) In Chapter 15 of the manga, Oka calls Tsubaki by his first name of 'Akria'. This causes him to accidentally shove ice cream on his nose. Oka takes a sample of the drool infused ice cream, and tastes it to determine what Tsubaki is actually thinking about. This innocent act seems to imply that Oka has formed a casual drool bond with Tsubaki. ( Manga Chapter 15, Pgs. 8-10 ) In Chapter 38 of the manga, Tsubaki is tricked into doing a Drool Taste with Singing Idol Momoka Imai masquerading as Urabe, wearing her female school uniform. Momoka cannot interpret or process drool, but she just wanted to know what it feels like to do a Drool Bond. In the days leading up to the Hoshinome School Cultural Festival, Tsubaki asks Hayakawa, his middle school crush, if he could taste her drool. But Tsubaki immediately denies that he wanted to do that. Hayakawa tries four times, both before, then during the festival, to get Tsubaki to taste her drool, but was unsuccessful every time. ( Manga Chapters 31-34 / Anime Episodes 10-11 ) In Chapter 56 of the manga, it is strongly implied that Suwano Ryouko has drool bond capabilities. She tries to trick Tsubaki into virtually kissing her while she holds his house key in her mouth. But the drool attempt was unsuccessful when Tsubaki merely takes the key from her mouth with his hand, abet getting her drool on his index finger. The strange tingling sensation that stays on his fingers implies that had her drool touched his lips, they would have been Drool Bonded to one another. _____________ DROOLDEX for Akria Tsubaki : Akira Tsubaki <<<>>>DB<<<>>> Mikoto Urabe Akria Tsubaki <<<>>>DB<<<>>> Oka Ayuko Akira Tsubaki<<<>>>NO-------Hayakawa Akia Akira Tsubaki<<<>>>NO-------Momoka Imai Akira Tsubaki<<<>>>NO-------Suwano Ryouko AYUKO OKA Controversy and suspicion begins to surround Oka, and if she may have drool bond capabilities, when it is shown in the story that she has taken an interest in Urabe and Tsubaki's drool bonding, even to the point that Oka has been secretly spying on the couple as they perform their daily drool routine (Manga Chapter 7, Pgs. 9-10 and Manga Chapter 8, Pgs. 7-8 / Anime Episode 4, subtitled timing @ 14:20-15:44 ). Oka states later that she wanted to become closer to Tsubaki, something akin to a deep, personal friendship, but decides not to pursue that kind of social contact because of the awkwardness of it, given that she is already in a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship with Ueno. So Oka decides to pursue an intimate, personal friendship with Urabe. However, Urabe repeatedly rejects her efforts and overtones. Oka then become sly about a drool bond relationship with Urabe. When Urabe is injured during PE class when the girls were doing running, Oka offers to take Urabe to the nurse's station for treatment. When the nurse is not in her office, Oka tends to Urabe's injury herself. Then, being devious and unsuspecting, Oka drinks from a bottle of cider soda, then offers a drink to Urabe, then drinks once again herself. This results in Oka transferring her drool to Urabe, and Urabe transferring her drool to Oka. What happens next shows that Oka does have abilities to send and receive drool bond links. Oka receives the same injury to her knee that Urabe had just sustained, as well as a hand injury, transmitted by the newly established drool bond that just occurred between the two girls. In the anime, note the symbolism of the two drops of water on the soda bottle pausing, then merging into one drop, then dripping off of the bottle. ( Manga Chapter 7, Pgs. 15-19 and Manga Chapter 8, Pgs. 2-5 / Anime Episode 4, subtitled timing @ 10:23-13:25 ). The next day, Oka decides to test their new girl-with-girl drool bond, right at school, right out in the hallway, in front of the vending machine. ( Manga Chapter 8, Pgs. 12-18 / Anime Episode 4, subtitled timing @ 18:20-20:20 ) The drool bond works ! When Oka runs into Tsubaki while out clothes shopping, she takes time to talk to him and buy him ice cream. When Oka addresses him by his first name, Tsubaki is startled, and gets ice cream on his nose. Oka then slyly takes a sample of that, and then tastes it, there by forming a casual and clandestine drool bond with him. (Manga Chapter 15, Pgs 8-10 ) It seems reasonable to assume that Oka has tried, repeatedly, to form a drool bond with her boyfriend, Ueno. However, nowhere is it ever shown that Ueno has drool bond capabilities to receive and process drool. That being said, Oka and Ueno do share a very intimate relationship with one another, something akin to a playful, fun S&M relationship and understanding between the two of them. _______________ DROOLDEX for Ayuko Oka : Ayuko Oka <<<>>>DB<<<>>> Mikoto Urabe Ayuko Oka >>>>>>NO---------- Kouhei Ueno Ayuko Oka<<<>>>DB<<<>>>Akria Tsubaki HAYAKAWA AIKA Tsubaki first meets Hayakawa one day while he is waiting for Urabe to show up after school. Urabe is delayed in meeting with him to walk home together, so he is left by himself on the bridge that serves as their daily meeting spot. As he is waiting, who should randomly walk by, but Hayakawa, a girl that he had a crush on in middle school. Both are surprised at the chance meeting, and Hayakawa suggests that they go to a nearby cafe to spend time together and get caught up on old times. Tsubaki is greatly taken aback by how beautiful and down-right attractive Hayakawa has become, wearing the mini-skirted business-like school uniform of the all-girls high school that she now attends. Tsubaki declines the invitation, since he is waiting for Urabe to show up. At this point in time, it is not certain or reveled if each other knows that they have drool bond capabilities. Later, after Hayakawa has had a very distressing shipping incident, she again has a chance meeting with Tsubaki. This time they go to a park, and sit on a park bench, sharing iced coffees. In a highly emotional state, and fraught with angst, Hayakawa drools in front of Tsubaki, while they are talking alone and intimately, giving the first indication that she can Drool Bond with someone. Tsubaki first asks to taste her drool, then denies that is what he wanted to do. Hayakawa picks up on what Tsubaki as asking for, perhaps realizing that a drool bond can be formed between the two. Taking advantage of the highly charged emotional state that the are both in right now, she offers her drool to Tsubaki. The temptation to Tsubaki is tremendous, to finally be able to taste another girl's drool, other than Urabe's, and bond with her. But at the last second, Tsubaki's conscience warns him that he is drool bonded to Urabe, and must stay faithful to her. He declines Hayakawa's drool twice, leaving her eager for retribution. The next day, she secretly observes Tsubaki and Urabe having their daily drool routine, and wishes with all her might that she could enjoy such a drool routine with a boy herself. This leads her to craft a bold and daring plan to once again gain Tsubaki's attention, and another try at drool bonding. Pretending to have been struck in the forehead, leaving a bruise, by the boy she had been shipping with, Hayakawa tricks Tsubaki into coming to her school's Hoshinome Cultural Festival, ''as her boyfriend. ''Tsubaki does indeed show up for the Festival, alone, to be met by a cute and very attractive Hayakawa, dressed in her middle school jumper dress school uniform, and long, black hair, just like she did a few years ago ! However, once again, she was not successful in getting Tsubaki to taste her drool. But when all is said and done, Hayakawa, despite her deceptive and clandestine plans for the cultural festival, she actually got more than she bargained for. Although she displayed some undesirable emotional and social traits, it is hard to entirely blame her, given a reveling and understanding of her social and romantic background. The more popular and social she became in middle school and high school, the more lonely and isolated she became. This because all of her romantic interests, few as they were, turned out to be unrequited love, and as such, not open to any drool bonding. By means of Hayakawa's encounter with Urabe, and the drool bond that was formed between them, Hayakawa finally was made to understand that she will not be successful in forming a drool bond with Tsubaki, and rekindling his romantic feelings for her. But at that time, at the cultural festival, Seo makes an appearance, and for the seemingly hundredth time, told Hayakawa that he is willing to have her rekindle and restart her love, as he is also redirecting his love towards her. On a whim, Hayakawa offers her drool to Seo, and his reaction was every bit as erotic and violent as was Urabe and Tsubaki's. Hayakawa can successfully drool bond with a boy ! This was proved by the offer and reaction to Hayakawa's drool that Seo showed, and the forming of the one thing that was most precious to Hayakawa, a drool bond based on a true mutual romantic and erotic ship, a drool bond with the boy destined to be her life mate and lover, the boy who she would have sex with for the first time ! ________________ DROOLDEX FOR HAYAKAWA AIKA Hayakawa Aika>>>>> FOUR UNSUCCESSFUL ATTEMPTS---------Tsubaki Akira Hayakawa Aika<<<>>> DB <<<>>> Mikoto Urabe Hayakawa Aika<<<>>> DB <<<>>> Seo ________________ SEO Hayakawa was in love with Seo in middle school, but it was an unrequited love. This because at that time, Seo was trying to ship with another girl, who turned out to be interested in only other girls. Seo was not shown to have drool bond capabilities until the day of the Hoshinome School Cultural Festival. Near the end of the festival, and close to sunset, Seo confronts Hayakawa alone, in a unused second story classroom on campus. When Seo declares his newfound love for Hayakawa, on a whim, Hayakawa offers her drool to him. Seo's reaction is every bit as erotic and violent as Hayakawa had seen between Tsubaki and Urabe. Thus, Hayakawa has to tell embarrassingly ignorant Seo in matter-of-fact terms, that she has just formed a drool bond with him, and as such, he is destined to be her erotic and spiritual lover, and will be the boy that has sex with her for the first time ! ___________________ DROOLDEX FOR SEO Seo<<<>>>DB<<<>>>Hayakawa Aika _______________________________ YOUKO TSUBAKI Youko Tsubaki, Akria Tsubaki's older sister, also has Drool Bond capabilities. Since both brother and sister have the same abilities, this seems to imply that the Drool Bond may be some sort of DNA mutation that is passed on down from generation to generation. This supposition brings up a host of questions that can only be explained by opinion, conjecture, or debate. For instance, since the drool bond gift is held by both Youko and Akria, blood related sister and brother, does this imply that Youko and Akria's mother or father, or both, would have drool bond capabilities, and that the gift, or defect as is the case, was passed on to their children ? If Mr. Tsubaki does not have drool bond capabilities, that would imply that the two children received it from their now deceased mother. How much does Youko know about drool bonding ? And how much information was shared between them as siblings, if anything, about the abilities that they have to bond to other people who can drool bond ? It may be that one of the reasons that Youko and Arima eventually broke up after their graduation from high school was that Arima could not recognize or accept Youko's drool, if she ever tried to drool bond with him. It seems likely that Youko would have repeatedly tried. The implication is that if Youko could have drool bonded to Arima, then they would still be together, given the strong intimate bond that drool bonding has on a couple. Was Arima simply unable to drool bond with Youko, the same as Ogata was simply unable to drool bond to Urabe ? Could drool bonding occur between Youko and Akria, a blood brother and sister ? Seems that it would NOT be considered incest, since drool bonding does not have an overt or direct sexual aspect to it. But how would it be viewed by family or society, if it is even something that would even be well known or understood ? Maybe Youko has kept it a secret from her younger brother, out of shame or disgust regarding the practice. If that is the case, that would explain why Akria as so ill-informed about how Urabe's drool would affect him and his health because of the withdrawal factor. But if Youko had made her younger brother aware of the drool bond that they both have, maybe that is why Akria was so inclined to taste Urabe's drool that was left on her desk that faithful day. And one final thought about Youko. Might it be that a major reason that Youko is not that interested at this point in time in dating or marrying a guy, is because she feels that it is only proper that she only be interested in, and fall in love with, a male that has drool bond capabilities, and those are so few and far between ! _______________________________ DROOLDEX FOR YOUKO TSUBAKI Youko Tsubaki <<<>>>NO-------Arima ( speculation ) ( No known drool bonding to anyone else ) ______________________________ SUWANO RYOUKO In Chapter 56 of the Manga, it was not definitely stated, but strongly implied, that Suwano has drool bond capabilities. This is seen from when a bit of her saliva comes in contact with Tsubaki's index finger, while Suwano is holding a key in her mouth and daring Tsubaki to remove it, supposedly with his mouth. This supposedly would result in virtually giving her a kiss, French Kissing her at that ! She even teased Tsubaki asking him if he was grossed out at the thought of or the touch of her drool ! Tsubaki was not phased by her drool, a valuable piece of information for Suwano to come to know ! However, Tsubaki did successfully remove the key with his fingers. Thereafter, his finger continued to display an odd, tingling sensation. It could be that the amount of Suwano's drool was not sufficient enough to effect a drool bond with Tsubaki ? Or it could be that Suwano set up the drool bond attempt to only be valid with a real kiss, which did not happen ? However, the contact with Suwano's drool may have been enough to cause the unusual sensation on his finger, which lasted until the next day. When explained to Urabe what had happened, Urabe knew what to do. She forcefully bit Tsubaki's finger, now covered with her own drool, thereby causing an incident that resulted in overriding Suwano's drool sensation with Urabe's own sensation. _____________________________________ DROOLDEX FOR SUWANO RYOUKO Suwano Ryouko>>>>>>Unsuccessful attempt at a possible drool bond---------Akria Tsubaki ______________________________________ HIROYUKI TSUBAKI If Drool Bonding capabilities are hereditary, then Hiroyuki Tsubaki may have been drool bonded to his wife, and passed the abilities on to their children. Or maybe it was only him, or his wife, alone that had the abilities. However, much of the information about him is pure speculation. Category:Characters